A Tearful Reunion
by Sonic2978
Summary: Two sisters, an Espeon named Amethyst and a Glaceon named Breezy become separated from their trainer due to do a heavy storm the day before.
In the middle of a forest path laid two unconscious Pokemon. One of said Pokemon was a fox like Pokemon that had velvet colored fur, a red gem in the middle of its forehead, a dual-ended tail and large purple ears. The other one was another fox like Pokemon that had light blue fur, long pointy ears and two dark blue rhombus markings on its back and tip of its tail. They were an Espeon and Glaceon that had gotten separated from their trainer due to a terrible storm the night before and collapsed from exhaustion trying to find and reunite with him.

As the two Eeveelutions lay there unconscious two figures approach them. One was an Azumarill, a Pokemon with an oval shaped body with the lower half of its body colored white with white bubble patterns and the upper portion being blue. Azumarill had two big rabbit ears and a black zigzaggy tail with a blue bubblish tip.

The second figure was a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt and red shorts.

"Azu!" The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon hollered getting it's trainer's attention. It had run further up the path after picking up on something. "Azumarill!"

"What is it, Cerulia?" The girl asked running after her Azumarill. "Oh my!" She gasped when she saw what Azumarill was motioning and picked up her pace to the unconscious Ice and Psychic types. She set her hand lightly on both of their foreheads and light warm sensation doing so. "They have a light fever. Let's get them back to the house."

* * *

The girl and her Azumarill had taken them back her house not too far away in the forest and tended to their fevers. She had given them some medicine and juice made from various berries and were both still sleeping soundly. She smiled when she felt that their fevers had gone down.

"Good," She said. "Looks like their fevers are gone." A frown appeared on her face. "I bet their trainer is so worried about them."

"Azu..." Cerulia said sadly.

"Poor things..." The trainer said in a melancholy tone. "They must have gotten separated from their trainer because of that storm last night..."

* * *

 _"Breezy...Amethyst...Please be alright..."_ A Pokemon Trainer by the name of Ari was quickly running through the forest trying to find his Breezy, the name of his Glaceon and Amethyst, the name of his Espeon. They had gotten separated because of a nasty storm that had brewed yesterday. The rain was pouring down hard and the wind was incredibly strong and cold. He was so focused on finding shelter the day before, returning the Pokemon to their Poke Balls wasn't the first thing that came to mind.

"Breezy! Amethyst!" He yelled as loud as he could. "If you can hear me, say something!" No response. "Oh, where are you two?" Naturally, he was growing more and more worried the more he was separated from those two.

"What a way to start off a new journey..." He said with a sigh. He had only been on his Pokemon journey with Glaceon and Espeon for about a month. Over the last month, they had some fun things happen. But this was not one of them. He had known those two Pokemon for a long time ever since they hatched from Eevee eggs, so as a result, he was extremely close to them and loved them as if they were his own children. _"Don't worry you two..."_ He thought with a glare appearing in his eyes. _"I'll find you!"_

* * *

Breezy and Amethyst had begun to stir as their eyes fluttered open. Breezy turned to her sister, Amethyst once she was fully awake. "Amethyst, are you okay?"

Amethyst gave a light moan as she started to sit up and stretch before looking over at her sister. "Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded. The duo noticed the soft bed that the two had been laying on and starting to look around and get a good look of their surroundings. "Do you know where we are, Breezy? Or how we got here?"

"No," She gave Espeon a puzzling look trying to process things. "The last place I remember being was in the forest during that really bad storm last night."

"You're at my trainer's house." A sudden voice spoke.

Both Eevee evolutions looked around to find the source of the voice and saw Azumarill standing at the foot of the bed. The smiling Pokemon jumped up onto the bed smiling at the two. "Hi there!" Cerulia greeted. "My name's Cerulia. What are your names?"

"My name's Breezy." Glaceon answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm her sister, Amethyst." Espeon smiled, but soon gave a curious look to Azumarill. "Cerulia, what did you mean when you said we're at your trainer's house?"

"Just as I said." The Aqua Rabbit said. "My trainer and I were doing our daily walk through the forest this morning when we found you both collapsed in the middle of the road. You were out cold with a light fever too."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Glaceon and Espeon were trying to recall the events from last night. "I remember now!" Amethyst blurted out turning to her sister. "You and I got separated from Ari during that storm yesterday!"

"Now that you mention it, I do too..." Breezy said sadly with her ears drooping along with Espeon's.

"Who's Ari?" Cerulia asked curiously.

"Ari is the name of our trainer." Breezy explained.

"We were taking a break from our journey yesterday when that storm rolled in out of nowhere. But when we were running to find shelter, we somehow got separated from him..." Espeon said sadly.

"That's terrible..." Cerulia felt bad for the two Eevee evolutions. She could see the worry and sadness in their eyes. "What's your trainer like?"

"Hmm, Ari?" Breezy looked toward Cerulia letting a smile creep up on her face as well as Amethyst. "Ari's great!" Breezy and Amethyst exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, he's a teenage boy like a lot of trainers. But Ari is a really sweet person and great trainer." Amethyst said. "He might stern at points, but we both know he means well."

Breezy nodded agreeing with what her sister was saying. "He always spoils us and is always showering us with affection by playing with us when we take breaks from our journey, grooming us, petting us, hugging us and many other things!" Breezy and Amethyst smiled at the many memories they held of their trainer. "He treats us as if we were his own children. He's always calls 'his girls' all the time." Breezy smiled especially happily after saying that last bit. She had always loved it when Ari called them 'his girls'.

"And Ari makes the most yummy Pokemon food!" Amethyst exclaimed happily. "After you have a bite, you just can't resist having seconds!"

"And a lot of the times, he'll let us out of our Poke Balls to walk with him." Breezy gushed. "It's really fun to see so many people and Pokemon!"

"It sounds like your trainer is really great." Cerulia smiled. "You seem to really love him."

"We do." Breezy nodded. "Ari's the best."

"What are you all on a journey for?"

"Ari's dream is to become the Top Pokemon Coordinator and Champion of the Pokemon League in the regions he travels though." Amethyst explained.

"Do both of you take part gym battles and contests?" Cerulia asked curiously.

"No," Amethyst shook her head. "I don't really like to battle that much. So Ari lets me participate in the Pokemon Contests. And my sister loves to battle, so she does the gym battles."

"That's pretty much how it is." Glaceon said. "After finishing our trip in the Sinnoh region, which is our home region, we decided to come to Kanto for our next adventure."

"It sounds like you have a lot of fun with Ari." Cerulia observed.

"But what about you?" Breezy asked. "What's your trainer like? Didn't you say this was her house?"

"Yeah," The Water type nodded. "My trainer's name is Maddie. A lot of the times, she'll allow trainers passing through the forest to spend the night here and nurse injured Pokemon back to health. She's a really friendly and nice person."

"Oh, you're awake I see." Another voice appeared. All of the Pokemon turned their attention in the direction the voice had come from to the same purple haired girl that had brought them here. She walked over to the bed smiling and bent down so she was eye level with them. "Hi there!" She giggled.

"This is Maddie, my trainer." Azumarill explained.

"You two sure are cute." She said petting them both on the head. "And I'll bet you're hungry. Here you go." She set two bowls of Pokemon food in front of the Fresh Snow Pokemon and Sun Pokemon.

"Maddie's Pokemon food is great." Azumarill said cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll like it!"

Both Espeon and Glaceon started slowly eating their meal before digging after liking the taste. Maddie giggled at how quickly they were eating, figuring they must have been starving. They were finished eating in a matter of minutes making Maddie laugh again a bit.

"Okay, then." She said setting the bowls on the table. "Your trainer must be worried about the two of you. What d'ya say we go look for him?"

* * *

 _"Breezy...Amethyst..."_ Ari was sitting under a tree softly munching on some Oran berries he had picked from a nearby berry bush. He was taking a break from his ongoing search for his beloved Pokemon. _"Please be okay you two..."_ He frowned as he thought about the numerous possible scenarios that could have happened to them within the last twenty-four hours. They could have been caught by a poacher or Pokemon Hunter, they could be starving or freezing to death, they could be severally hurt or worse. His mind was filled with many possible scenarios that he would never want to happen to them. He would never be able to forgive himself if something terrible happened to them.

 _"I have to find them!"_ Within a matter of a seconds, he gobbled down the last of his two Oran Berries and stood back up with a look of perseverance in his eyes. _"Just hold on, Breezy and Amethyst."_ His walk broke out into a quick sprint. _"I'll find you!"_

* * *

Breezy and Amethyst along with the assistance of Cerulia and Maddie had been searching for their trainer for the last two to three hours. The search had not gone well as they have yet to find any leads as to where Ari could possibly be. This was leading Amethyst to become more and more skeptical as time went on. Breezy noticed the change in her sister's normally happy attitude. She had a certain look in her eyes, her ears and tail were drooped down and she was quiet, which was unusual for the Psychic type.

"Amethyst," Breezy said in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you've been pretty quiet." Cerulia said in worry. "Something's bothering you isn't it?"

She looked toward the Pokemon talking to her and looked back toward the ground with a frown. "Um...Yeah...It's just," She was unable to figure out where to start. "What if Ari isn't looking for us? What if-"

"He hasn't abandoned us!" Breezy glared, angry by the fact that her sister would even think of such a scenario. "You should be ashamed for even thinking like that!"

"But-"

"Stop it!" Breezy sighed, letting the anger go. She turned to her sister afterward. "Where did that thought even come?"

"Well..." Her sister began. "It's just...We've been looking for him for what feels like forever and without any signs he's looking for us...So, how do we know he hasn't just abandoned us?"

"Because I know he hasn't. I'm sure of it." The Espeon looked toward her sister after hearing her say that. Seeing the expression on Espeon's face, Glaceon explained further.

"Ari took us in when we were still in our eggs, gave us a home and treats us as if we were his own daughters." Glaceon smiled as she recalled the vast amount of memories that she had collected over the years with her trainer, even memories before they all started traveling. "You think he would just abandon us and throw all of those memories away? He's always telling us how much he loves, grooms us, plays with us, nurses us back to health when we're sick, spoils us and does many other things for us. You think he would just throw that all away?" She glared at her sister once more. "I don't. I know Ari is out there, doing his best trying to us. And I know he won't stop until he does!"

"She's right, Amethyst." Cerulia smiled. "I might not know Ari personally, but based on what you and your sister have told me about him, it sounds like he really cares about you both. And I'm willing to bet that he's doing everything in his power to find you."

Espeon's mood increased once again and they all continued their search through the forest in hopes they'd find at least a footprint or some kind of clue for his whereabouts. But soon...

"Breezy! Amethyst!" A sudden voice called their names.

"That voice..." Glaceon and her sister stopped dead in their tracks, hearing the voice. The ears of the two Eevee evolutions perked up upon hearing their respective names, hoping to hear another call.

"Breezy! Amethyst!" The voice called again. "If you can hear me, say something!"

"It is!" Glaceon exclaimed. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Ari!" Glaceon started running at full speed in the direction the voice came from with Espeon following suit directly behind her. Both Pokemon determined to find the source of the voice.

"Wait!" Maddie shouted. "Espeon, Glaceon! Hold up!" She started running after them, wondering why they had just suddenly taken off.

* * *

"Amethyst! Breeze-" He cut himself off when he saw both of his beloved Pokemon running straight toward him at full speed. His eyes were filled with excitement and relief to see his companions safe and sound.

He took off at full speed, meeting them halfway and scooping the two Pokemon into his arms, hugging them tightly and kissing both Pokemon numerous times on the top of their heads.

"Thank goodness you two are okay." He sobbed. As his tears ran their way down his cheeks and into the fur of his beloved Pokemon, he felt all of the worry dissipate as he held them both in his arms. Kissing their heads once more, he began talking. "My girls...I was so worried something bad happened to the two of you."

Both Pokemon buried their faces in the crook of his neck, letting their tears fall as well, inhaling their trainers scent; their home. It had been nearly two days since they had last seen him and were happy to be in his arms once again.

Lifting up his head and wiping his tears away, he looks at Amethyst and Breezy smiling brightly at the two of them. "I'm so glad my girls are okay." He kissed them once more on their foreheads and lightly stroked their fur. Both Pokemon responded by jumping on top him and nuzzling him, making laugh. He hugged the two once more, not ever wanting to let them again, scared to lose them once more. "I'm missed the two of you so much."

"I'm assuming you're the trainer of these two then?" Maddie asked walking up to him. She had been watching the reunion with a warm smile on her face. She held out her hand.

"Yeah," He nodded, standing up to shake her hand. "I got separated from them last night during that storm. I was so focused on finding shelter, bringing them back into their Poke Balls wasn't the first thing that came to mind." He explained. "But I take it I have you to thank for finding and taking care of them?"

"Yep," She smiled brightly. "But no thanks necessary. I was happy to look after them. My name's Maddie by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," He smiled. "I'm Ari, it's nice to meet you as well."

The Espeon and Glaceon walked back up their Azumarill friend and smiled. "It was nice meeting, Cerulia. Thank you for helping us find Ari." Glaceon said sincerely.

"Yes," Espeon said. "Thank you very much."

"It was no problem at all." Cerulia replied. "Have a safe and fun journey."

The Fresh Snow and Sun Pokemon nodded just as Ari unclipped two Poke Balls to his jacket. "Alright, you two." He said. "Let's get you back in your Poke Balls before we get separated again."

The sibling Pokemon nodded and with a flash of red light, both Pokemon were pulled back into their respective Poke Balls, no longer separated. Ari turned back to the girl who had helped Breezy and Amethyst reunite with their trainer and bowed to her. "Thank you again for your help." He said gratefully.

"Please, thank nothing of it." She said. "But if you'd really like to pay me back, how about next time you're in the area, drop by my cabin. I'm sure Cerulia here made some new friends today and would like to see them again." She smiled at her Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Azu!" The Water type cried cheerfully.

"It's a deal." He chuckled before waving bye. "Well, see ya later."

After that, both trainers went their separate ways. Ari unclipped the two Poke Balls and lightly pecked them, looking at them with a warm smile. _"I'm glad to have my girls back."_


End file.
